Dead hearts renewed
by riomicro
Summary: A goth who's heart is cold, like his eyes. A broken girl who wants to give up. Why does he keep saving her? Rated M for later chapters, SasuXHina, This is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Why did you have to leave me here? Leaving me with with nothing, leaving me for her."

She asked to no one but herself as she sat in the cold wet snow. Having sat on the snow covered cliff for almost 6 hours now. She felt noting, not the cold, not her hunger from not eating in days, nor the wind whipping at her exposed cheeks, nothing but her heartbreak.

She began to finger the steel blade she kept on a chain around her neck. The chain _He _had given her. Making sure no one was near by she looked at the many scars that covered her wrists. Taking one more look around, satisfied no one was around she took the blade from it's chain and dashed it across her pale skin in one smooth stroke. She watched as the blood began to fall. The crimson tears fell in a pool on the pure white snow. She began to feel dizzy from the lose of blood. Taking one more glance at the moon she swayed and fell back into the wet snow.

--------------

His eyes snapped open bringing him out of his meditative state. He instantly felt the chakra spike near by. Groaning he looked up at the moon, wishing he could finish his meditation, and stood. The spike came from the cliff near by, and left his clearing, heading towards it, already having an idea of who was there and what they were doing.

Reaching the clearing, he paused in the shadows of a large tree, watching the figure before him. The girl passed out, and he walked towards her slowly seeing the blade and pool of blood next to her.

" Oh Hinata, why did you have to do this again? He said quietly shaking his head.

Gently he picked her up and leaned her against the tree, and bandaged her wrist, finally stemming the blood flow. After making sure there were no more cuts to her body, He picked up the unconsious Hinata and took her back to the Hyuuga compound.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata felt a brush of lips against her forehead. She groaned as she came to, and slowly opened her eyes. Realising there was someone else in the room, she sat up quickly alert, a little too quickly, she groaned again and felt strong arms holding her up. She looked up at the boy who arms were wrapped around her. Upon seeing who it was she recoiled from his touch and glared at him. "What are you doing here Uchiha?" She growled at the shadow cloaked figure.

He looked down at he. "I felt your Charkra Spike during my meditation, so I came and found you." He paused and sat down next to her on the bed. "Tonight was the 5th time you have tried. Don't make me save for a th time." Sasuke got up from the bed and headed for the door, it was almost 5am and he needed sleep.

Hinata was still to confused to chase after Sasuke, or ask why he had saved her. WAIT!! Sasuke was the one who had saved her all those times?

She sighed and went to sleep, too tired to care.

------------------

Sasuke walked briskly through the sleeping village, it was now past 5am and he was fucking freezing. The sun was just coming up, only 5 more minutes then he would be in bed nice and warm. Finally reaching the Uchiha mansion, he felt for his keys, he suddenly realised he had left them on the sideboard in Hinata's entrance hall. "FUCK" He yelled puching his door. Sighing heavily he trudged back towards the Hyuuga Compound.

----------------

A rap at the door woke Hinata instantly, She walked to the front door and looked through the peep hole, it was Sasuke. She sighed and opened the door, "what do yoo want?" she said harshly. Sasuke looking directly into her pale eyes, simply said "I left my house keys here." Hinata left the door way to look for the keys, after waiting several minutes in the cold Sasuke pushed the door open a little further and stepped over the threshold. He saw a picture on the wall of Hinata taken a few years ago. He gazed at the picture, she looked so happy then. Hinata appeared at her shoulder. "Here" she said handing the keys to him. He tok the keys and nodded in thanks, turning to leave. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "why did you save me? She asked quietly.

"Because it's not an honourable way to die." He said without turning. Hinata stepped back and gasped, anger filling her.

"what do you care how I die, if at all? She growled.

Sasuke sighed and headed for the door once more.

"what do you know of honour?" She yelled at his retreating form.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself."Your heart is as dead and cold as your brothers. Why would you care about my death, when you care for nothing but your revenge." Hinata all but wispered.

Sasuke paused for a moment as the words sunk in. He said nothing and left. Leaving Hinata at the door alone. Hearing the door close he headed for home. Reaching the mansion for the second time that morning he walked through the gate slamming it shut behind him. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside taking off his shoe's and slumped down against the foyer wall. His head in his hands.

"Because I love you." He wispered before tears welled up in his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few weeks Hinata stayed away from the cliff, she didn't even venture out of her home except for training, since she had no missions at present. She spoke to no one and only saw her family. And none bothered to make an effort to bring the pale girl out of her shell, as the winter dragged on, Hinata finally emerged from the house, walking around the village in silence as deafening as a jet plane. Still speaking to no one, to Hinata's relief she saw no sign of Sasuke, yet almost constantly felt as if she were being watched. But never seeing anyone, if anything people seemed to avoid her.  
Still Hinata could not understand why the Gothic Uchiha had saved her. Scared that her secret would get out, she decided that the next time she saw the Uchiha she would confront him about it.

----------------

As the Winter snow began to melt into spring, Sasuke dragged himself into bed after meditaion and a very long day. He felt like a creep with what he was doing when not on missions, but since he wasn't going to tell anyone about Hinata's attempts, he felt he had to at least keep an eye on her. Now that she knew it was him who kept saving her, he felt as if she really needed watching. Sighing as he got into bed, he thought about all the times he had worked with her on missions, but how she never seemed to notice him as anything other then a burden. Finally falling asleep, his final thought was of Hinata.

Sasuke woke with a groan as his alarm went off. Getting up wearily and making his way to the bathroom to take a shower. After showering, eating, and brushing his teeth and hair. He was ready to head out for the day.

LATER

Sasuke opened the door and held it open with his foot while bringing in groceries. After setting them down, he mentally went through the list of everything he needed to do today.

[Groceries] - Check

[laundry] - Check

[Hair cut] - Check

[Visit Naruto in the hospital AGAIN!] - Check

"Good, everything is done." He said to noone but himself.

Sighing he began to put away the groceries, and prepare dinner.

After Sasuke finished eating, he looked at the Silver clock on the black tiled wall of the kitchen it read 7:30pm. Grabbing his keys and a light cloak as there was still frost near the cliff, he headed out the door towards the cliff for his nightly meditation. Taking in the fresh air, he sat down cross legged on a rock in the middle of the clearing. Settling down to begin, he closed his eyes and began his nightly ritual.

------------------

Having done nothing but train and sit in her room for weeks now, Hinata felt as if she would sufficate, she left the house silently ignoring her family as they asked where she was going, it was 8pm she noticed as she walked past the main tower of the village which chimed as it stuck the hour. Making her way to the cliff, she walked past the clearing that she knew Sasuke normally sat in to meditate. She walked to the very edge of the clif and looked out across the valley below as the wind whipped at her clothes, Shivering slightly she wrapped her arms around herself, silently cursing to herself wishing she had brought a jacket. Wearing only a thin floor length black velvet skirt and a black silk top, probably wasn't the best attire to out in. Hinata continued to star across the valley, tears began to run down her pale cheeks, she did nothing to stop them falling, not even knowing why she was crying.

----------------

Sasuke had been siting in meditation for an hour when he felt it. His eyes snapped open and he sighed, standing up, he made his way to the cliff, she was there, he knew it. after reaching the tree line that ran along the cliff, he paused to see what she was doing. He noticed she wasn't sitting in her usual spot, Hinata was standing at the edge of the cliff, imunated in the pale moonlight. As he went to move towards her, the pale girl clad in black suddenly screamed, Sasuke froze, as the broken girl collapsed on her knees and sobbed. Scared of what she might do, he ran to her, and stopped 3 feet away.

"please don't hurt yourself again Hinata" He said quietly to the sobbing girl.

Hinata's head snapped up and she turned her head to see the Gothic boy standing behind her.

"What do you want now Sasuke?" She spat over her shoulder, tears still running down her face.

Sasuke approached Hinata and squatted down next to her.

"I don't want to see you hurt so much that you will cut yourself again" He replied gently. Placing a strong hand on her shoulder.

Hinata didn't shove his hand off as he thought she would, but she continued sobbing.

Sitting down next to her, Sasuke drapped his cloak over her shoulders. She gratefully wrapped it tighter around her body.

"Why do you care about me?" Hinata all but wispered.

"Because I've wanted you since school." Sasuke wispered back.

Hinata froze and looked at Sasuke.

A/N So from now on I will try to update this every two weeks, but I can make no promises as I am about to go fulltime at work. I am also about to begin writing a new story, so look out for that one. Please read, review and enjoy, all feedback is greatly appreciated. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I am so sorry I havn't posted any chapters in ages my laptop died and I only just got a new one so I have spent the last few weeks working on this chapter.

"I love you Hinata" Sasuke whispered looking at the ground.

It would suffice to say Hinata was shocked beyond belief. How could he love her? He had always treated her with nothing but cold indifference. Hinata stood and turned to face the tree line with Sasuke in front of her. Sasuke stood as well and looked at the girl in front of him cautiously, not sure how she would react to his confession.

Hinata took a few deep breathes trying to make sense of it all. Balling her hands into fists when a thought came to her, _He is messing with you of course he doesn't love you, it's just a sick and cruel joke._

Hinata screamed and punched the Uchiha in the nose, and as he staggered backwards from the sheer force of the blow, the fragile girl glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? What in the Goddesses frozen world made you think you could pull such a prank? Let alone a prank on me, feel damn lucky I didn't use gentle fist." She screamed before running off into the tree's.

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded for several minutes before he realised his nose was bleeding. Stemming the flow with a piece of cloth he ripped off his sleeve, the raven haired boy ran in the same direction of the girl who had just punched the hell out of his nose. _Crap it might be broken, I'll go see Sakura tomorrow and get her to look at it. Where the hell did she go?_ He thought to himself.

He searched for an hour around the village but could not find Hinata anywhere, and decided she was probably left alone while she calmed down anyway, and headed towards the Uchiha compound. After taking off his shirt to avoid any more blood getting on it and staunching the blood flow, Sasuke took a shower before grabbing a small piece of ice to help the swelling go down. Sitting down at the counter in the kitchen he went over everything that had happened, mentally kicking himself for telling her his feelings. Laying his head on his arms he fell asleep from exhaustion right there on the stool.

Hinata had run as fast as she could to get away from Sasuke and his cruel joke. She ran from the cliffs to the forest on the other side of the village before she finally collapsed sobbing so hard she gave herself hiccups. Why? Why did he have to be so horrid to her, she had never done anything to him as far as she was aware.

The pale eyed girl heard quiet footsteps coming towards her, she didn't bother to look up at who it was, she simply growled "Get the fuck away from me Sasuke I don't want to ever see your face again."

"Hinata? What are you doing out here so late at night?" A rather familiar voice asked. Hinata suddenly paled and looked up to see who she would have to apologize to for being so rude. " Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" She asked rather curious as to what the Nara boy was doing out here.


End file.
